7 Days
by Isabel Night
Summary: What if you were given back a deceased friend or loved one for seven days. Would you treasure it? Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet get that chance and learn about some hidden talents while staying on the Big island of Hawai'i.
1. Disclaimer & Prologue

Disclaimer  
  
I do not own the Ronin Warriors or Dark Warlords; they belong to their original owners and producers.  
The 7 Days myth is just a story and "not" a real myth in the Hawaiian tradition, but some of the words and cultural information found in the story may be found in the book "Ancient Hawai'i" by Herb Kawainui Kane.  
  
  
  
7 Days  
Isabel Night  
  
Prologue  
  
Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet walked off the airplane onto the small landing pad at the airport on the Big Island of Hawai'i. There the five Ronins, their former enemies, and their tour guide walked over them. "Aloha, and welcome to the Big Island. I am Hina," the tour guide smiled, "I am very pleased to meet you."  
After each of them got a firm handshake and a leu made out of traditional Kou flowers, Hina ushered them into the van and drove them to the hotel. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
As the van drove to the hotel, everyone took a nap, except for Dais. Lately he had been thinking. His mind was wandering back to the day when his employees urged him, Cale, and Sekhmet to take a vacation. It had been six months since Talpa's defeat and the "Incident," that made them rethink their lives. About two months ago they had left the Demon realm to start their lives over. They had done well; the Seasons started a company on preserving historical artifacts. It had been a long two months, but they had grown wealthy because of the company. They lived together in a spacious house with beautiful gardens out in the suburbs and started to get into modern politics. The ex-Warlord's aim: saving historical sites from their time period. Dais had gone before the Diet many times, and had managed to save many historical areas from being paved over or destroyed.  
It was through the company that the ex-Warlords found the wealth, power, and prestige that they had yearned for when they were growing up in feudal Japan, but even with this new wealth and power, they were still not happy. So they began to throw themselves into their work. They stayed at their offices for as much as 20 hours a day and pushed themselves to work harder. Because of the long hours and lack of sleep, they stressed out most of the time, became irritable, and often came to work sick. After one their employees found Dais working with the flu, she demanded that they take a vacation. After they consulted with each other, they decided to take a two-week vacation. The problem was, they had no idea where to go? Then the Ronins called them and asked them if they wanted to come to Hawai'i, where they were studying about the ancient Hawaiian culture with a friend of Mia's named Hina. After the arrangements were made, and Hina agreed to be their tour guide, Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet packed for the trip and went to the airport. After crossing the International Date Line and several time zones, the ex-Warlords were exhausted and wanted to rest. 'I guess it would be a good idea,' Dais thought, 'Cale and Sekhmet need all the sleep they can get.'  
When they reached the hotel, everyone got out of the van, checked in, and went to their rooms. Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet were rooming together, so when they got in, they dropped their suitcases on the floor, and went to take a nap. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A knock on the ex-Warlord's door told them it was time to get up. After Cale answered the door, Rowen walked in. "Hina arranged for us to listen to some old Hawaiian myths from a man who comes from a line of storytellers. We're waiting for you to come down."  
"Tell them we'll be down in a few minutes," Dais said.  
When Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet got to the main lobby, the stories began. The first story was of creation; how the Earth Mother Papa was born in darkness and how Father Sky Wakea was born of light. In their union, the opposites of the universe were formed. Then came the great gods or Ancestral Spirits. The first spirit was Kane, who created light, fresh water, and forests. He is the oldest and the male ancestor of all living things, including people. Then there was Kanaloa, who was the spirit of the Oceans, the spirit Ku, who is known by many names and forms is the patron of the works of men. There was also Lono, who is the patron of farming and the healing arts. Then came the female spirit Hina, also known as Haumea, the mother of the spirits, and La'ila'i. Under the name La'ila'i, Hina is the mother of humans. One of Haumea's daughters, Pele, is the spirit of volcanoes and resides in Kilauea Crater.  
The next story was of Kamehameha. The story started with the fact that Kamehameha was the nephew of a chief of the Big Island. Kamehameha had found favor with the Ancestral Spirits who decreed that he should be king. Thus, he defeated his enemies, conquered all the Hawaiian Islands, and became the nation of Hawaii's first king.  
Then came the oldest known myth in the Hawaiian culture. Many whispered that the myth was around before the Tahitians came from Tahiti and conquered the island from the first settlers of Hawai'i. The original name of the myth had been lost due to invasions and westernization, but the name of the myth simply translated into "7 Days." According to the myth, the 7 Days were seven days out of the year when the spirits of loved ones would come back to the realm of the living and visit their loved ones. The Spirits would allow the dead to leave the land of the dead and come to this realm to be with loved ones. As the title of the myth stated, the deceased would stay with the living for seven days and nights, needing food, shelter, clothing, and all the necessities that any living person would need. At sunrise on the 8th day, the spirits would walk to Mauna Kea and go back to the realm of the dead.  
The ex-Warlords didn't pay close attention to the first two stories, but they certainly paid attention to the 7 Days myth. After the storyteller told more stories of heroes and festivals, he told the final story of how the great spirits came over to Hawai'i on their double canoe. After the storyteller finished the stories, he thanked everyone for coming and wished them well. Many people were starting to go back to their rooms or get ready to go out and Cale and Sekhmet were no exception. However, Dais didn't leave with the other two Seasons, but instead, caught up with the storyteller. Dais began to question the storyteller about the whole 7 Days myth in greater detail. The storyteller told Dais all he knew and after Dais was satisfied with what information he got, the ex-Warlord of Illusion handed the storyteller a $20.00 Bill and went back to his room. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"The 7 Days myth was interesting." Dais said, "It shows how close the people here are bound to their deceased loved ones."  
"It's just a myth," Sekhmet replied, "just an old story for grieving families."  
"What do you think Cale?" Dais asked.  
"It's probably just a myth," Cale said, "but what if it's true. What if for seven days and nights we could be with…with."  
There he cut off; Dais noticed that Cale was choking up. Dais then looked at Sekhmet, who became quiet and started to breathe quickly. The air felt sad and Dais wanted to cry. Even after six months, Dais felt that the "Incident" was his fault. He wanted to tell Cale and Sekhmet that he was sorry for bringing the pain of losing a loved one on them, but what could he say to make them feel better? Thankfully, Sekhmet calmed down and opened his eyes, "it's just a myth. We need to meet the Ronins for dinner before we go see the Petroglyphs."  
  
Dinner was very festive, they had Yellow Fin Tuna ('Ahi), Silver Perch (Aholehole), breadfruit ('Ulu), and some bananas (Mai'a). Dais was learning the native names of things, in case they needed a translator. Dinner started off with general conversation, but soon the subject came to the 7 Days myth. Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet pretended not to be interested, but they couldn't ignore the conversation. Rowen asked the first question, "If the 7 Days myth is just a myth, why do so many people believe it?"  
Hina smiled, "I believe in the myth, because I have seen my seven year old son every 7 Days. He died from Leukemia, but that's not the point. The point is: I'm sure there is someone you would want to see these 7 Days."  
With that dead silence fell across the table. Now the ex-Warlords were feeling uncomfortable. Realizing they could eat anymore, Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet left some money out to pay for dinner, then left the table.  
"What's wrong with them?" Kento asked.  
Hina looked at the other five, "There are some subjects that some people are sensitive about, this just happens to be one of them." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"They just had to bring that myth up, didn't they," Sekhmet raged. Cale was sitting in the back seat, thankful it was Dais driving and not Sekhmet.  
"Chill, Sekhmet," Cale said, "Like you said, 'it's just a myth.' "  
"That's enough," Dais snapped, "We came here to relax and enjoy the island, not go at each others throats."  
As they drove to the Petroglyphs National Park, Cale noticed that the sun was setting, 'thank goodness I can take these sunglasses off and not look strange,' he thought. After they entered the park, they walked down a path were many rocks which had strange markings. It was so foreign to the ex-Warlords; what they were seeing were pictures representing words in a language that wasn't even written down. What they failed to realize was that they had been at the park for so long that the sun had set and the moon was rising. "We'd better be going back," Dais said, looking at the moon, "I don't want the Ronins to start looking for us."  
But when they turned to head back, a beam of moonlight hit the ground not four feet away from them. Then a figure appeared in the moonbeam; it was a man, but they could not see him fully. Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet were startled, there were sure that no one else on the path, and they certainly would have heard someone walking behind them. The figure that had appeared out of nowhere just stood in front of them, not moving or speaking. Only when Sekhmet stepped forward did the figure speak. "Venom, Illusion, Corruption, it's been a long time."  
With those words, Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet recognized the voice, "A...A...Anubis, is that you?" Cale asked, in a voice that sounded like he was startled and shocked.  
The figure then walked into the moonbeam completely. He had long reddish-brown hair, split eyebrows of the same shade of red, blue-green eyes, and his tan skin. He wore a blue button down shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a long black trench coat. On his wrist was a silver watch. Sekhmet could not believe it, he thought it was just a myth, but Anubis looked very real. "Are you solid?" Sekhmet asked.  
With that, Anubis took Sekhmet's hand and squeezed it as hard as he could, "Could something transparent do this?"  
"It really is you." Sekhmet said, then he ran over to the red-haired man and embraced him. Cale and Dais also ran up to Anubis and embraced him. About five minutes later, when everyone let go, Anubis spoke, "It's good to see you three again, I want to know how you've been doing." Then he asked with a small smile, "Do you have anything to eat?"  
Cale smiled back and tossed him a banana, "good throw Cale," Anubis stated, "you three have changed so much. I want to hear everything."  
"We have to get back to the hotel," Dais realized, "It's getting late."  
"It's a good thing the Ronins aren't rooming on the same floor with us," Cale stated, "what would they think if they saw Anubis staying with us?" With that, all four Seasons climbed into the car and drove to back to the hotel. 


	6. Chapter 5, Day 1

Chapter 5  
Day 1 Shopping  
  
The sun filtered through the window in the hotel room as Anubis opened his eyes and felt the warm sunshine on his face. As he got up, he realized that Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet were already up, waiting for him. Anubis was surprised, they should be suffering from Jet Lag, but they seemed awake and refreshed. "Sorry I slept so late," Anubis apologized.  
"Don't worry," Cale smiled, "we wanted you to sleep late. The Ronins had to be out of the hotel before we could do anything."  
"Where are they?" Anubis asked.  
"They're out at Volcanoes National Park," Sekhmet smiled, "with them away, we can do something together."  
"So what are we doing today?" Anubis asked.  
"Getting you some more clothes," Dais said, "you aren't wearing the same clothes everyday you're here. After we go shopping, were going out for dinner."  
Dais drove to the nearest shopping center where everyone got out. Dais, Cale, Sekhmet, and Anubis walked around. The four Seasons entered various shops where they looked for a more stable wardrobe that Anubis could wear. By the end of the day, they ended up with six pairs of pants and six shirts. After everything was paid for, Anubis showed them a small café selling Hawaiian coffee. As they were drinking their coffee, Anubis asked his brothers-in-arms how things were going. Dais started, "After we cleaned up the Demon Realm, we all moved back to the Mortal Realm."  
Cale spoke next, "We started a historical preservation company. The company keeps all of us busy, but it isn't boring. Sekhmet heads the chemical part of the preservation, I head the fieldwork part of the preservation, and Dais does all the political stuff. We've grown very wealthy because of the company."  
Then Sekhmet spoke, "We have all the influence, wealth, and political power that we craved 400 years ago, but..."  
"But, even with all of that you are not truly happy or satisfied," Anubis finished, "why not?"  
None of them had an answer. "So why did you come to Hawai'i in the first place?" Anubis asked, trying to change the subject.  
"We began to throw ourselves into our work," Dais said, "we began staying late hours, not getting enough sleep, stressing out. One day, I came to work with the flu. That got our employees so worried that they demanded that we take a vacation. The Ronins invited us to come to Hawai'i and here we are."  
Anubis looked at his watch, "its almost 7 o'clock." He said, "We probably should get dinner."  
After getting into the car, they drove to a small outdoor restaurant. There they had some Breadfruit, Tuna, and some ice cream. After they left, they went back to the hotel. In the lobby, they ran into a problem, the Ronins were talking with Hina in the center of the lobby. "Shit, how do we sneak Anubis past them without them recognizing him or us?" Cale asked.  
"With these," Anubis told Cale. Showing Cale some ponytail holders and a baseball cap, Anubis told the confused Warrior of Winter, "I'll just bind my hair, stuff it under my cap, and walk past them. Wait a few minutes after I walk by, and then walk past them. I'll meet you in the room."  
"Take my key card, you'll need it," Sekhmet said, "Dais and Cale have one already, so I can use theirs."  
The trick worked, Anubis bound his hair, stuffed it under his cap, and walked past the Ronins and Hina without being noticed. A few minutes later, Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet walked by only to stopped by Hina, "I did not see you at dinner."  
"We went out shopping, I guess we forgot." Dais said, "sorry."  
"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked.  
"No thanks, we'll eat in the room." Dais replied as they left for their room. 


	7. Chapter 6, Day 2

Chapter 6  
Day 2 Volcanoes  
  
Cale was listening in on the Ronins' plans for the day; they were going to stay on the dry side of Hawai'i today because Hina was going to tell them about how the land is formed from the volcanoes. 'Good,' Cale thought, 'we can go to Volcanoes National Park on the rainy side and not be noticed.'  
Cale quietly left the second floor where the Ronins were staying, and made his way up to their room on the fourth floor. After Cale closed the door, he said to Dais, Sekhmet, and Anubis, "we can go to Volcanoes National Park today, the Ronins are staying on this side of the island."  
"Then we'd better leave quickly." Sekhmet said, "I don't want them to see us with Anubis."  
When Cale made sure the coast was clear, they all walked out to the parking lot, and drove to Volcanoes National Park, which was between the districts of Puna and Ka'u. After they stopped at the visitor center for a brief lesson on the nature of volcanoes and their types of lava, all four ex-Warlords ascended on the path to Kilauea Crater. While they were walking, Anubis told the story of how Pele chose Kilauea Crater for her home. Anubis also explained that in ancient Polynesian culture, there were certain things men and women did differently. Pele may be the Spirit of volcanoes, but according to ancient Polynesian culture, she is not allowed to make fire. Anubis then explained that this rule was one of many taboos (Tapu). So the Spirit Lono-Makua, who was one of Pele's many brothers, made the fires.  
While Anubis was talking, Sekhmet saw a beautiful piece of lava rock that he wanted to take home, but before he could pick it up, Anubis turned to him and said, "don't touch that rock. Don't touch any of the rocks because they belong to Pele. Take those rocks and the thief is cursed by Pele."  
Sekhmet wanted to say, "it's just a myth," but the 7 Days myth and come true. What if this myth is true also? 'I took a chance by saying the 7 Days myth wasn't true, do I really want to take a chance and say that this myth isn't true either?' Sekhmet thought, and walked away from the rock. As they walked on Anubis stopped to show them a lava flow that they could look at from a safe distance. "Lava has a dual nature," Anubis explained, "it destroys land, but it also creates new land. This is why the Spirit of the Volcanoes is a woman, it stems from the belief that women can create life and destroy it."  
"Where did you come up with this information?" Cale asked.  
"I am a spirit, all spirits wander the world watching over their family and friends after they die. As we wander and watch, we acquire new knowledge."  
After climbing up altitudes that the ex-Warlords were unfamiliar with, they walked back down to the parking lot, and drove home. On the way, they stopped for a quick dinner, and then went back to the hotel. After they checked the lobby, Dais, Cale, Sekhmet, and Anubis entered their room. As Dais and Sekhmet were getting ready for bed, Anubis noticed that Cale was sitting outside on the porch, waiting for the sun to set. Anubis walked out onto the porch, and sat down in the chair next to Cale. "Do you remember when we were in the Dynasty. We used to lie on the tallest roof and watch the sun set?"  
"How could I forget?" Cale said smiling, "sometimes we would talk all night together. I miss doing that."  
Anubis smiled, "What do you want to talk about?"  
So while they watched the sun set, Anubis and Cale talked. They talked about everything from the Internet, to politics, reminiscing about old times together, then finally to some work projects. Then Cale said, "I hope this night never ends."  
"Why?" Anubis asked.  
"Because for some reason I feel very happy just doing old things together." Cale said sleepily.  
Cale put his head on Anubis' shoulders and fell asleep. With that, Anubis smiled and put his head on top of Cale's head as they drifted off to sleep together. For one moment, Cale was feeling at peace, more peace than he had ever felt in six months. He would hate it when the 7 Days would have to end. 


	8. Chapter 7, Day 3

Chapter 7  
Day 3 Culture and Pranks  
  
Anubis and Cale opened their eyes at 4:50 AM. They noticed that Dais and Sekhmet were asleep inside. Suddenly, as if Cale were remembering something, he looked at Anubis, and forced a playful smile, "Do you remember when we used to pull pranks on Dais?  
"Yeah, the alarm clock jokes were the best," Anubis laughed  
"Well, how about doing a little walk down memory lane," Cale giggled like a little boy who was about pull his first prank.  
With that they opened the screen door and crept up to the alarm clock near Dais' bed and set the alarm for 5:00 AM. After they finished with that, they hid in the shadows. Then Anubis started the countdown, "5...4...3...2...1...0." BEEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEEEEP, the alarm clock beeped. Dais shot up looking livid. When he noticed Anubis and Cale laughing, he grew even more steamed. "I'm going to send the both of you to your Maker!" He shouted and started to chase Cale and Anubis around the room.  
Anubis grabbed Cale and ran into the bathroom. When they got in, he closed the door and locked it tight. "That was close," Cale said, laughing, "he almost killed us."  
"Yeah, I hope doesn't break the door down, or else we'll both be dead," Anubis responded, trying to drown out the noise of Dais trying to break the door down. With that, Cale started laughing even harder, until his laughing turned into crying. "What's wrong?" Anubis asked, puzzled at Cale's sudden burst of conflicting emotions.  
"I'm just remembering all the times we used to do this while we served Talpa. Those were some of the best times, but I'm afraid that this will never happen again once you're gone."  
Anubis put a comforting hand on Cale's shoulders. That was the hard part about the 7 Days, lost friendships were rekindled, things that were once done together could be done again, but at dawn on the 8th day, it had to be pushed back as a memory and forgotten. Some people never coped with their loved one leaving them again. Some committed suicide, some went insane, some began to drink or started using drug, some had to seek therapy, but deep down inside, all they needed was to someone they trusted, someone they could tell their feelings to, and not suffer through a private Hell. Anubis knew he would have to leave them, it was the will of the Spirits to keep nature in order, but he would help them cope, he knew that Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet had latent talents, but before he left them, he would show them what they had. With that, they could cope and express how they were feeling, and not have to deal with their grief by throwing themselves into their work and making themselves sick. As much as Anubis respected their hard work ethic and sacrifice, they needed time to cry the tears they has suppressed, talk out their feelings out with each other, and just do something they had not done in 400 years, be human. Still locked in the bathroom, long after Dais gave up, Anubis got some water from the sink and told Cale to drink it. Cale felt better, but only a little bit.  
  
"Dais, what was that all about?" Asked a half-awake Sekhmet.  
"They pulled the alarm clock prank, together, just like they did back then." Dais raged.  
With that Sekhmet burst out laughing, then Dais face shifted from anger to humor and started to laugh. "Just like old times." Sekhmet laughed.  
As they were laughing, the memories of the good times they had together resurfaced, and Dais started to cry, "What's wrong?" Sekhmet asked.  
"Nothing," Dais said, wiping away the tears, "Just thinking about the times we had together."  
Then Dais noticed the alarm clock, "8:30 already, we had better get dressed. Anubis is going to give us a crash course in Ancient Hawaiian culture."  
When everyone showered, got dressed, and checked the Ronins' "to do" list, they snuck past them in the lobby, and went to a rocky cliff near the ocean, away from the eyes of people driving by. When everyone was comfortable, Anubis began telling about the ancient culture.  
Anubis began to tell them of the four groups: The chiefs, the priests, the commoners, and the untouchables. The chiefs had the most Mana or primal source of life that flowed through everything and everyone. Because of that, only they could rule. "It is similar to the emperor's right to rule. The closest to the gods will receive their power and blessing." Anubis said  
Then he talked about the priests. How it was their duty to perform the rites to the Spirits and to feed them. Some Spirits were appeased by dances (Hula) but mostly it required some food, a priest, or an offering. Then he spoke of the commoners, (Maka'ainana) who were the fishermen, artisans, doctors, planters, builders, dancers, and cloth makers. He began to tell about the secrecy of a fishing trip, how if anyone asked where the fishermen were going; a spirit would cause bad luck. He told of how doctors who specialized in setting bones could not fully become doctors until they had set a broken bone of a relative. Anubis then told of how Kapa or bark cloth was made and used for blankets and clothes. Then Anubis told of the untouchables (Kauwa). The Kauwa were slaves who had been taken as prisoners of war. They had no Mana because they had been captured in battle. In ancient times, to be captured in battle was the biggest disgrace because the Spirits had rejected them.  
Anubis then realized that it was dinnertime, so they left the cliff overlooking the ocean, and entered the hotel. Pulling the same stunt that they used when the Ronins were in the lobby Anubis left first. As Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet were walking to their room, the five Ronins caught up with them. "Where have you three been all day?" Sage asked  
"Just walking around." Cale said  
"Who was the man you were with? He looked kind of familiar." Rowen asked  
"No one, it was just the three of us" Sekhmet lied. 


	9. Chapter 8, Day 4

Chapter 8  
Day 4 Confessions and gifts (Cale)  
  
At 9:00 Dais, Cale, Sekhmet, and Anubis were awake, but after last night, all four Seasons knew that they would have to change their plans. They simply could not be together in public anymore. The Ronins were starting to question where Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale were going. Normally, they wouldn't mind tell the Ronins, but how were they going to explain to them why Anubis was walking around with them when he was supposed to be dead? Dais originally wanted Anubis to give them a tour of the island, but Cale warned that if they did something like that, the Ronins would get more suspicious. "That's okay." Anubis said, "I need Cale to stay with me today."  
"Why?" Cale asked.  
"I wanted to ask you something," Anubis replied  
After Dais and Sekhmet left to join the Ronins, using the excuse that Cale wasn't feeling good to go traveling with them, they left. When they left, Anubis asked Cale, "The morning we were in the bathroom trying to escape from Dais, you started crying after we joked about the stuff we used to do in Dynasty. Do you want to tell me about it?"  
"I don't want you to leave us, that's all." Cale responded  
"Is that all?" Anubis asked, knowing there was something else bothering Cale.  
"Yes," Cale said.  
"Are you sure?" Anubis smiled.  
"Would I lie to you?" Cale asked.  
"No, but I know that you tend bury your pain and pretend that it isn't there," Anubis stated.  
Cale looked at Anubis, he wasn't easy to fool, especially when it came to pain, "I don't want you to leave. I know that in the Dynasty, were never really saw past our egos, but we cared about each other, including you." With that, tears came into Cale's eyes. "I know we teased each other, but don't all brothers do that? The most painful thought was the fact that you died not knowing how much you meant to us."  
Cale then became serious, "I was an only child in my biological family, and I always wanted a little brother and friend to talk to. You were that "little brother" I always wanted." Cale then looked at Anubis straight in eye, "I loved you as a friend and a brother, I know we had our arguments, but I still cared about you, and I don't want you to leave."  
Cale leaned on Anubis' shoulder and started to sob helplessly. Anubis was glad that Cale had gotten these feelings out; all three of them had been given a second chance, they shouldn't have to bottle these emotions up inside.  
"Cale," Anubis said in a comforting manner, "I have to leave, but there is a way for you to cope." Anubis got up from the bed where he and Cale were sitting, and grabbed a tablet and a pen. "I want you to take this paper and pencil and draw the first thing that comes to mind." He told Cale.  
Cale was puzzled, what was Anubis trying to prove? But Cale took the tablet and pen and began to draw. When his mind registered what he was drawing, Cale looked surprised, "Did I know I could do that?" He asked, amazed  
Anubis smiled, "Don't you feel better after drawing?"  
"Yes, a little." Cale said  
"Continue drawing," Anubis told him, "I'll get you some watercolors and paintbrushes."  
True to his word, Anubis got the supplies at the small art store in the hotel, and for the rest of the day with a break for lunch Cale drew and painted. Cale drew the room, the seashore, the trees he had seen, and a portrait of Dais in his suit, standing before the Diet. Cale never knew how much better he felt after he drew good or bad experiences on paper, but he still didn't want Anubis to leave.  
"I smell paint," Dais said, walking into the room several hours later.  
"Just showing Cale the fine art of drawing and painting." Anubis said, smiling.  
"Let's order room service," Cale said.  
So for the rest of the night, they ate room service, talked, laughed, and joked, just like the friends they were meant to be. 


	10. Chapter 9, Day 5

Chapter 9  
Day 5 Confessions and Gifts (Sekhmet)  
  
The next morning Sekhmet gathered the other three seasons to talk. "We aren't scheduled to do anything today with the Ronins, but we can't do anything that would make them think we have Anubis with us."  
"Well," Anubis said, "I was planning on taking Sekhmet to one of the jungle areas near Volcanoes National Park  
"Why?" Sekhmet asked  
"I just want you to learn something," Anubis said.  
After Cale made sure the Ronins were nowhere in the hall or in the lobby, Anubis and Sekhmet left the hotel. Sekhmet drove down a little known road to the National Park. When they got out Anubis and Sekhmet walked through the jungle.  
"This plant," Anubis said, showing Sekhmet the plants "is the Popolo, its leaves and berries were used to treat skin disorders, wounds, and problems with digestion. Over here, the leaves of the Kukui plant were used as a laxative or used to purge something from someone's system."  
"Why are you telling me this?" Sekhmet asked  
"Because you were meant to be a healer, Sekhmet. Your venom harms, but it also heals."  
"You must be the only person who can tell this to me straight faced." Sekhmet laughed  
"I'm one of the few people who can look at you straight faced, tell you the truth, and not be frightened by the way you look." Anubis said flatly  
Sekhmet remembered; Anubis was one of a few people who weren't repulsed by his serpent look. It was 400 years ago, when he, Cale, and Dais were scouting for another armor when they got jumped. The idiots were eliminated but Dais had gotten injured and the wound needed to be treated. That was where Anubis had found them and brought them to the regions barracks. Dais' wound was treated, and Anubis made sure all three were comfortable. Sekhmet remembered the first time he talked to Anubis. Anubis wasn't frightened by the way Sekhmet looked, in fact, Anubis talked to Sekhmet like he were a normal person. For the first time in his life, Sekhmet actually felt comfortable around someone normal. Sekhmet grew attached and he hoped to spare Anubis death. When Sekhmet realized that Anubis was the Warrior of Spring, he was willing to do anything to bring him to Talpa's side, including brutally murdering Anubis' lord. When Anubis became Talpa's Right Hand Man, Sekhmet had gotten jealous. Soon the jealousy blossomed into hatred, but deep down inside, he cared about Anubis. Anubis was the only person who could see past the serpent eyes and see a human being. He wanted to thank Anubis for wanting to save him because was a human.  
"I'm sorry," Sekhmet said, startling Anubis, "I'm sorry I cursed you. You accepted me for who I really was. I wish I could have told you that before you died."  
"It's okay." Anubis said in a sympathetic tone, "I understand."  
"Thank you, for the good times, the acceptance, and the belief that I am worth something."  
When that confession had come out, Anubis and Sekhmet heard someone screaming in pain. They ran down the path only to find a boy with several long gashes on his arm. "He needs a doctor," Sekhmet said.  
"He has one." Anubis said, "Call your sub-armor."  
When Sekhmet called his sub-armor, Anubis told the ex-Warlord of Venom, "Go over to the boy, try and calm him, and make sure you focus your mind on healing him."  
"I'll hurt him," Sekhmet protested.  
"Your armor can heal." Anubis insisted, "Trust me."  
Sekhmet walked over to the boy, he was in so much pain, but Sekhmet did his best to calm him. "If I hurt you," Sekhmet told the boy, "tell me to stop."  
The Venom gauntlet touched the wounds. As he thought about healing the boy, the crying stopped. Sekhmet looked, the wounds were completely healed, and there were no scars.  
"Thank you," the boy said.  
"Did I know I could that?" Sekhmet asked, amazed at what he had just done.  
The boy threw his arms around Sekhmet and hugged him, than ran back to through the jungle. Anubis walked over to Sekhmet and said to him, "This is your gift, the power to heal the physical wounds of the world. With your power, you can show the light in your soul that Talpa tried to suppress."  
Looking at his watch, Anubis said, "It is almost 6:00, we need to get back."  
After a long drive, they reached the hotel. With no Ronins in sight, they walked past the lobby and into their room.  
"So, what happened today?" Cale asked.  
"I found out something interesting about myself today," Sekhmet smiled.  
With that, everyone had dinner, laughed, and talked about each other's day. Around 10:00 everyone went to bed. 


	11. Chapter 10, Day 6

Chapter 10  
Day 6 Confessions and Gifts (Dais)  
  
5:00 in the morning and Dais could not sleep, he knew today was day 6 of the 7 Days; tomorrow would be their last day. On sunrise of day 8 they would never see Anubis again. Dais' mind began to wander; his mind began to wander to the first time they had met Anubis. He remembered how gentle Anubis was, helping the healer treat his wound. He remembered how great they had hit it off after he had gotten better. Then he remembered all of Anubis' friends he had brutally murdered when they came too close to discovering the truth about the three Warlords. He remembered when Anubis realized he was the bearer of the Ogre Armor and that he had the blood of the Ancient One flowing through him. He remembered all of the people he had massacred who had tried to protect Anubis from him and Talpa. Then he remembered pinning Anubis to the ground, injecting him with a liquid that would make him completely docile, completely open to Talpa's evil, and open to the false memory that Anubis had come of his own free will to Talpa and the other Warlords. Dais had believed that if he could manipulate Anubis' memories, he would never leave them. But when he did leave them, Dais' heart was clearly broken, despite the clam outward appearance. What amazed Dais was the fact that Anubis was willing to go back to the Demon realm to save all three them. When Anubis died, he freed all of them, not just Kayura. In the end, though, it was entirely his fault. Now, because of his sins, Sekhmet and Cale had to suffer. The Ronins suffered too, they cared about him, they showed him acceptance, and they looked to him like he was a big brother. In their "family" Anubis was like a little brother to him, and as the oldest of the four Seasons, he had the responsibility to take care of them. But he had failed, and Anubis' death was the price of his failure.  
Looking at the ceiling, Dais remembered how happy he was when Anubis found his armor. Then he remembered the look of pain, anger, and sorrow when he saw that his captors and hunters were his best friends. He remembered being in his ceremonial kimono, pinning down a struggling Anubis, injecting him with the liquid that would make his memory a blank slate so that Talpa could manipulate him. After Anubis had been made a Warlord, he remembered the evil laughter all four of them laughed. Dais shook his head, he should get to sleep, but knew that he wouldn't sleep until nightfall. Getting up, Dais took a shower, and started to make some coffee. He looked at the others sleeping; he was the one who enticed them to become Warlords, and now he had to deal with the consequences of his actions. Looking at the sleeping Anubis, Dais wanted to cry. 'You had no say in this,' Dais thought sadly, 'I just wanted us to be together, like a family. I always wanted a family of my own, but I used evil means. Now my punishment is to live without the whole "family" until I die.' As the coffee began to percolate, Dais saw that it was 9:00, enough time to order breakfast and start on plans for the day. Around 9:30, Anubis began to stir. Dais offered him a cup of coffee and began to watch the others get up.  
After breakfast, Dais said, "Today is day 6, I was wondering if all four of us could do something special together."  
"Well," Anubis said, "We can go to see one of the waterfalls in Honaunau Bay."  
After they checked the lobby, Dais drove to the bay in the Kona district. After walking to the location, the ex-Warlords saw a wonderful waterfall coming from a mountain. As they watched in wonder, Anubis asked Cale and Sekhmet to leave him and Dais alone. When they were alone Anubis asked him, "You look you have the world on your shoulders, what's wrong?"  
"I was just remembering all the things I did to make you a Warlord," Dais said, avoiding Anubis' eyes, "I wish I had known better."  
"Were you ever afraid of losing me?" Anubis asked  
"Yes! I hated that blasted monk for taking you from me, and six moths later, I still do. When you betrayed us, I was in so much pain. And I was in more pain when you became the monk. When the Ronins tried to protect you from me, I was ready to kill all five of them. When you died, I sometimes entertained the thought of committing ritual suicide," Dais admitted, "I wanted us to be together, I wanted us to be a "family," but I used dishonorable means. Your death was my punishment for all the crimes I committed. And tomorrow I will walk with you to Mauna Kea and lose you all over again."  
Dais looked at Anubis' blue-green eyes, trying not to cry. This whole mess was his fault. He had always tried to keep his feelings under control, but Dais had caused so much pain. As a coping mechanism, he had tried to put push the pain away, but now Dais' pain was coming back and he couldn't stop the memories from coming back.  
"Have you ever thought of writing your feelings down?" Anubis asked comfortingly.  
"No," Dais said, surprised.  
With that, Anubis produced a large bound book and a black pen. "I bought this book at the same store I got Cale's art supplies. You should write down what you feel."  
"Okay," Dais said, and soon he began to write. As he wrote, he realized how much better he felt after putting his thoughts down on paper.  
"Dais," Anubis said, "I want you to know that when I died, I didn't hate you for what you did to me. I forgave you and all the other Warlords, so don't let the past haunt you."  
"Thank you," Dais said. Then he hugged Anubis and sobbed on his shoulder. "You were a good friend, I will miss you."  
"Cale and Sehkmet are coming, you probably should let me go." Anubis teased, looking at the two ex-Warlords walking up the path.  
When Dais did let Anubis go, Cale and Sekhmet walked up to them.  
"That was so beautiful," Cale said, "who knew the Mortal realm held so much beauty."  
"Yes," Sekhmet replied, "And to think six months ago we wanted to destroy this. Life has many strange ironies."  
After leaving, all four of them stopped for dinner, and then drove to the hotel. Seeing no Ronins or Hina in the lobby, they went to their room and got ready for bed. 


	12. Chapter 11, Day 7

Chapter 11  
Day 7 Goodbyes  
  
As the sun was rising, Dais was remembering everything the storyteller had told him about the 7 Days. There was a way to keep Anubis in the Land of the Living, but it had its consequences. He would still be solid and alive, like a normal, living human being, but he would have to remain in Hawai'i, and could never leave the island. As much as he wanted Anubis to be with him, he also wanted him to be in the Land of the Living. He would have to talk it over with Cale and Sekhmet, but Dais' mind was set on one thing; Anubis was staying in this realm. Dais gently woke Cale and Sekhmet up to tell them his plan. Sekhmet was shocked, "It is against the will of the gods," he said, "We could end up in more trouble than we already are in."  
"The gods do not exist," Dais said, shocking Sekhmet, "I wonder if they ever existed. I'm going to keep Anubis here, and I don't expect any interference. Now are you two with me or not?"  
Cale and Sekhmet nodded, but Sekhmet knew that this was wrong.  
"What were you guys talking about?" Anubis asked, waking up.  
"Nothing," Dais lied  
After breakfast, Dais drove to Volcanoes National park. On their way, Anubis began to talk about what would happen before he left. As they walked around, Anubis began to tell old ghost stories such as the ghostly walkers, haunted hotels, and other stories. After they ate dinner, Anubis said, "We must go to Mauna Kea, the sun is setting."  
When Dais' watch struck 12:00, the ex-Warlords found a cliff. Suddenly, a beam of silvery light shot down from the moon. As Anubis started to walk toward the beam of light, Dais tackled Anubis to the ground.  
"What are you doing? This is sacrilege to the Spirits," Anubis demanded, trying to free himself from Dais.  
"You aren't going to leave us." Dais said, holding on to him tightly, not giving room for Anubis to escape.  
Sekhmet tried to get close to help Anubis, but Cale jumped him. 'This is wrong,' Sekhmet thought, struggling to get Cale off of him 'he belongs with the gods.' "Let him go Dais, this is wrong and you know it."  
"I don't care," Dais cried, almost in tears, "I will not lose Anubis again."  
"Dais, you know what will happen if you keep me here," Anubis said as he struggled to pull himself free.  
"Don't do this," Sekhmet pleaded, "just let him go."  
"He's not leaving." Dais sobbed, not giving an inch.  
"Stop it!" Cale yelled, releasing Sekhmet, "I've seen enough. Look at what we're doing to Anubis? We're doing the exact same thing we did to him 400 years ago. Just let him go, Dais. For his sake, just do the right thing and let him go."  
"I will not." Dais yelled, as tears ran down his face.  
"Then what have you learned? Nothing." Cale argued, "In the Dynasty, we never saw past our egos, and look what happened." Cale looked at Anubis, "if we cannot see past our egos now, we will sentence Anubis to a fate worse than the Dynasty."  
"At least he will live in the Land of the Living." Dais argued.  
"You said the exact same thing when we brought him before Talpa. Is this any different? I remember what happened, the hurt, the sadness, and the pain of his soul twisted against his will. Are you going to put him through the same pain all three of us put him through 400 years ago?" Cale questioned.  
"Dais let him go." Sekhmet said.  
Cale had made his point; slowly Dais released Anubis and said, "I'm so sorry."  
"I understand." Anubis replied.  
Anubis got up and walked to the moonbeam, not bothering to brush himself off. Before he stepped in he looked at Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet and said, "Don't let the past haunt you. I have forgiven all three of you. Now use your talents, and remember, I'm always watching you."  
When he stepped into the beam, a loud explosion was heard and a bright, white light flashed in front of them. When the light faded, Anubis was gone.  
Dais lost all self-control and started to cry. Dais was crying more than he had ever cried in his entire life. Through his one eye, he saw Cale leaning on Sekhmet. He heard both of them crying. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed, "this is all my fault."  
"No Dais," the tear stained face of Cale appeared next to him. "It was not all your fault. We all had a say in this."  
Soon all three were crying, shaking and supporting each other, until a hand came to rest on Cale's shoulder.  
"Sometimes it helps if you talk about a bad experience," a female voice soothed.  
Cale turned to find Hina standing behind him, and the other Ronins standing further away from Hina, near some boulders. Their faces were helpful, caring, understanding.  
"Come," Hina said, "you should talk it out with people you trust. I will drive you to the hotel."  
The Seasons went quietly, to tired to resist or do anything, but listen to Hina's orders. 


	13. Chapter 12, Day 8

Chapter 12  
Day 8, Talking  
  
When they got to the lobby, Hina motioned for everyone sit down, "I knew it would come to this," she said, "It comes to this every 7 Days."  
Everyone took a seat; Cale was on a two-person couch, with Sage sitting next to him. Dais was sitting between Rowen and Kento on a three-person couch. On another three-person couch Sekhmet was sitting between Ryo and Cye. Hina was sitting in a chair that made up their "circle."  
"Did you know about Anubis?" Sekhmet asked.  
"Yes, I did," Hina smiled, "In fact Sekhmet healed my son. My son told me everything after you healed him."  
'That little boy was Hina's son,' Sekhmet realized. "Is that why you let us go undisturbed all seven days?"  
"Yes," Hina said.  
When that was over, Hina encouraged them to speak.  
"I lost Anubis again," Dais said, trying not cry, "and it was all my fault. I made him a Warlord 400 years ago, and I was punished for my sins by losing him. I had to lose him all over again back there, and that was not easy."  
"I know." Rowen said, trying to comfort him, "I saw you trying to make sure he wouldn't leave."  
"He forgave us," Cale said, looking solemn, "I still don't know if we ever deserved it."  
"I may not have known Anubis," Hina said, "but you must not think he ever hated you. He would want you to be happy and move on with your lives."   
Then Hina looked at all the armor bearers, "it is customary to make an offering to his soul."  
"What do we offer?" Sekhmet asked.  
"Something he liked in life. We must go to the old temple near Volcanoes and make an offering."  
"When do we leave for the temple?" Dais asked.  
"Tomorrow," Hina said, "it is traditional to wrap the offerings Ti leaves. We will go to the temple tomorrow. Until then, you three should get some sleep. I'll get you up at about 7:00, and then we will find offerings for his soul"  
With that, the Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale left for their room. 


	14. Chapter 13, Day 9

Chapter 13  
Day 9, Offerings  
  
On day 9, a large van drove to a small temple. In Dais' hands were Cherry Blossoms wrapped in Ti leaves. In Cale's hands was a small book of Hawaiian history and culture and in Sekhmet's hands was a small offering of bananas wrapped in Ti leaves. When they got to the temple and got out, Hina told all eight of the armor bearers about how buildings were made in ancient Hawai'i. The temple was made, according to Hina, of Pandanus leaves (Lauhala), wooden beams, and the roof was made of grasses and thatch. When they entered the temple, a kind old priest welcomed them. "You have come for the appropriations of the spirit of a loved one," the priest said in calm voice, "please come in."  
"Thank you." Dais said.  
As they entered the area where the offerings were made, they saw a small altar. They placed their offerings and prayed:  
  
Cale: Let me value all that is good in the world, including friendship.  
Sekhmet: Let me realized that no matter what I look like, let me find acceptance within myself.  
Dais: Help me rise above my past, and let me start anew.  
  
For one moment, Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet thought they saw a transparent Anubis walk over to the offerings, pick them up, smile, and then fade away. Now they realized what they had been missing all along. Not the wealth, the power, or the prestige they acquired over the past six moths, but the things that made them human. Anubis had showed them the way once again, and this time, they had listened. For the first time in six moths Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet were truly at peace.  
As they left the temple, Dais pulled out the pen and book Anubis had given him and began to write.  
"What are you doing?" Kento asked.  
"Just doing something Anubis showed me during the 7 Days," Dais replied as he continued to write.  
With only five days left, the ex-Warlords did other excursions. During those five remaining days, Cale found time to draw and Dais found time to write poetry. They knew they were at peace, but Dais wanted to immortalize Anubis in his poetry. So he asked Cale and Sekhmet to help him with a piece of writing as their tribute to Anubis. 


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
'That went better than I expected,' Dais thought after leaving the government building where the Diet did its governmental duties. It had been a week since they had left Hawai'i and returned to Japan. Their employees had noticed a big change in them; they still worked hard, but took breaks and worked fewer hours. Dais just had the Diet approve an area of Kyoto for historical preservation. Now Cale could take the diggers and archeologists to the site. When he walked to the company building, he walked into Cale's office.  
"I got the site in Kyoto ready for excavation." Dais told him.  
"Thanks," Cale said, "I'll get right on it."  
When Cale got to the site, the workers were already working. Cale took a pick and began helping the workers, when someone called out, "I've found something."  
Cale walked over to the worker only to discover that he held what looked like a diary. Cale took the diary and read the Kanji. His eyes went wide with horror; it read "Koma Anubis."  
"I have to take this back," he said, as he got into the car and drove to the office. He had to get this to Dais and Sekhmet. He had to know what was written in this book. 


End file.
